The Game of Nobles
by NekoGirl72
Summary: Fantrolls galore. When a group of twelve friends happen across the game of Sgrub, naturally they can't wait to play. So they do. They progress through the game well, but with several twists and turns, and many things that lie in store... This is a collab fic between my friend and I, in which we have 12 fantrolls and they pay Sgrub. Rated T because some of them may swear.


' Be the friendly girl

You are now the friendly girl.

It just so happens that on this day, you happen to be 6 sweeps old for the first time. We could go into the long and boring details of the solar sweeps and perigees, but I will choose not to.

This day is very special for you, as it will be the day you receive your name!

What will the name of this young troll be?

Enter name

You enter something rather rude and upset the young troll somewhat.

However, she soon perks back up and lets you try again, hoping that you will be nicer and you will not spend time on such a nonsensical gag, as she has many thing to do and many trolls to talk to, in such a short amount of time.

Try again

Your name is TORRIS CAINNA. As previously mentioned, today is your WRIGGLING DAY and you are extremely pleased.

I am now obliged to talk about your INTERESTS. You don't really do much and spend most of your time in your HIVE. However, you adore reading the few BOOKS that you own, which you received from your MOIRAIL, NILQUS AKATOR. But there will be more about him later. You absolutely love everything to do with FLYING CREATURES and you have many POSTERS displaying them proudly in your room. You like to spend your time TALKING TO OTHER TROLLS as you barely ever leave your hive and therefore, do not have a chance to meet many. You are very passionate about making sure everyone is HAPPY and due to this you are OVERLY FRIENDLY. Someday you wish to be friends with nearly every troll on ALTERNIA. But as a more achievable goal, you would rather like to find out as much as possible about trolls. You have a fascination with all FOLKLORE and the SUCH LIKE which makes you very interested in other people's personal BUSINESS.

As mentioned before, you LOVE to chat with your other troll friends and think all of them are WONDERFUL. You use the chat client TROLLIAN and you sometimes wonder what you would do without it. Your trolltag is wingedAtrocity and you tend to eeelooongaaateee yooouuur wooords aaall theee tiiimeee.

Soon you will be playing a game with your friends, but right now, you would rather do something else.

So what will you do?

Torris: Examine strange pod-looking thing

This is your RECUPERACOON. It is a sleeping chamber specifically designed for trolls to help them sleep and to lower the chance of them having terrible nightmares, visions and other such things. It is a marvellous device, or so you think.

However, you do not have the time to remain in awe of the magnificence of what can be created. You are a fairly busy troll, after all.

Torris: Examine flying creature merchandise

Okay, so maybe you lied. You really have nothing better to do, so you look around the room at the things you have.

There are many posters on your walls, mostly consisting of winged hoofbeasts with a few wingbeasts thrown into the mix. You have three shelves lining each wall, all of the stacked with piles of stuffed variations of these beasts and small versions of them made out of hard materials.

You simply cannot help your love for anything with wings.

On one of your walls, you have many sketches of winged hoofbeasts that you have drawn, though none of them ever looked good enough to you.

You suppose they aren't terrible, but you just found something to do, so shall contemplate them no further.

Torris: Captchalogue Wingsword

You open your SKY MODUS and captcha your wonderfully detailed WINGSWORD. You love your wingsword and find it very useful for your everyday life. You would hate to part with it at any point, but later on, you will probably do so.

You also find your modus marvellous. It doesn't keep much, as most of it is empty space, but then again. It isn't a sky modus for nothing and it isn't like you actually need much anyway.

Torris: Examine large key

Ah yes, the key.

The large key hangs on your wall and has done for who knows how long.

You examine the key further and find it to be very detailed, looking quite a bit like your wingsword. It is quite frankly enormous and you doubt you would be able to lift it off the wall or even move it.

There appears to be some sort of inscription all over the key, written in a form of Alternian that you have never witnessed before.

Of course, you already knew all of this. You spend long periods of time looking at said key, since, as mentioned several times before, you barely leave your hive and have nothing better to do.

Torris: Exit your room

You leave your respiteblock and your home, then remember you aren't supposed to and hurry back inside.

That was completely pointless.

Torris: Re enter your home

You do so and get slightly confused as to why you just wasted a good minute or two of your life and whoever may be reading this' life too. But we can move on from that FINALLY. These things drag on way too long and now we're dragging it out even further so moving on.

Torris: Draw

You sit on your bed and start to sketch out the faint outline of a wing. Soon you have a base which looks good, but you think it will all go bust when you start to add detail because you aren't exactly the best at drawing.

After finishing the base, you are distracted by a flashing from your husktop. It appears one of your friends is asking for you! How wonderful. You go over to your husktop and set your Trollian status to online, before seeing who it is and what they want.

Torris: Answer troll

carnivorousCactus [CC] began trolling wingedAtrocity [WA]

CC: He\|/ butterfl\|/.

WA: oooh, heeellooo eeexeeeliiis!

CC: So how are \|/ou doing? Book freak bringing \|/ou down at all?

WA: iii'm gooooood, buuut booooook freeeaaak? thaaat's raaatheeer ruuudeee, iiisn't iiit?

CC: Well, I'd be nicer to him but he doesn't get out much, does he?

WA: nooo, buuut neeeiiitheeer dooo iii aaand yooouuu'reee peeerfeeectly niiiceee tooo meee.

CC: Blergh, I guess I'm a little too harsh on the little gu\|/.

WA: yeees.

WA: yooouuu aaareee.

WA: sooo, hooow aaareee yooouuu, seeeeeeiiing aaas iii neeeveeer reeetuuurneeed theee

greeeeeetiiing?

CC: I'm fine but there's something I gotta ask \|/ou, so \|/ou can pass it on to Nilqus.

CC: The thing is.

WA: oooh, oookiiieee doookiiieee.

WA: whaaat iiis iiit?

CC: Well I thought we could all pla\|/ a game, not like a creep\|/ one.

CC: A more co-operative one.

WA: whaaat kiiind ooof gaaameee?

CC: \|/ou should ask Jeraki, he is the one that showed me it after all.

WA: oooh, oookaaay. iii'll gooo aaand dooo thaaat theeen.

WA: haaaveee aaa gooooood daaay eeexeeeliiis!

CC: Hope \|/ou do too, Butterfl\|/.

carnivorousCactus [CC] ceased trolling wingedAtrocity [WA]

Torris: Begin trolling Jeraki

wingedAtrocity [WA] began trolling clairvoyantRhythm [CR]

WA: hiii jeeeraaakiii!

CR: ~ Yo.

WA: hooow aaareee yooouuu?

WA: oooh neeeveeer miiind.

WA: sooorry tooo beee ruuudeee, buuut eeexeeeliiis saaaiiid yooouuu haaad aaa gaaameee.

CR: ~ Well.

CR: ~ It's like this fun little thing where you all work-

CR: ~ Have you ever played a game called Trollsims?

WA: uuumm, nooo?

CR: ~ Oh, well it's almost nothing like that.

WA: oookaaay theeen... sooo whaaat iiis iiit liiikeee?

CR: ~ What you do is you kill monsters to get this thing called grist, which is like points. The troll who controls your world will build up your hive to a gate, which is supposed to transport you to another world.

CR: ~ You also control another troll's world.

WA: iiis theeereee liiikeee aaa poooiiint tooo iiit?

CR: ~ Well the game happens in real life. So you can get some 2W33T 100T.

WA: buuut whaaat's theee aaaiiim ooof theee gaaameee?

WA: juuust buuuiiildiiing uuup aaand goooiiing throoouuugh gaaateeewaaays?

WA: iiit seeeeeems kiiind ooof poooiiintleeess

CR: ~ Well there is an end, to every game.

CR: ~ The MAIN point of the game is to kill the denizen.

WA: deeeniiizeeen?

WA: thiiis sooouuunds sooort ooof cooonfuuusiiing.

WA: iii thiiink iii shooouuuld juuust joooiiin yooouuu aaand plaaay aaanywaaay

WA: doooeees aaanyoooneee eeelseee knooow?

CR: ~ Exelis. Just him.

CR: ~ I need to set up some teams, though.

WA: oooh oookaaay.

CR: ~ I'll tell you which team you are in, soon.

CR: ~ Meanwhile, I'm gonna talk to more people.

WA: oookaaay theeen.

WA: byeee jeeeraaakiii!

CR: ~ Ciao.

clairvoyantRhythm [CR] ceased trolling wingedAtrocity [WA]

Torris: Finish with your husktop

You finish up and put yourself into offline mode on Trollian before closing a few of the other programs you had opened. You aren't even sure why they were open in the first place.

Be the boy with the green thumb


End file.
